InterChanged
by Evil13Angel
Summary: What if Flaky had Flippy's personality? What if Flippy had hers? One-shot.  X


___My first One-shot._

___I was pretty bored, so I wanted to make one._

___Flaky and Flippy belong to Mondo Media._

_

* * *

"Run... run Flaky... run..."_

Darkness whispers to her... Playfully calling out her name... She keeps running. She doesn't look back. She doesn't want to see the horror of the world anymore... She can't...

She just can't.

2:31 AM

She woke up again. She looked around. Nothing but the hospitals' tools. She has been in the hospital for a while. Sucking up every amount of hurt and pain in her surroundings.

Flaky just couldn't bare it.

She can't move.

She was injured.

She was...

Trapped.

She closed her eyes... And as she opened her eyes, she was chained to the hospital bed. Lights flicker... on and off... And she saw someone... Red glowing eyes... White... Sharp... Teeth. She can't move. She can't breathe... It's like the image was stealing away her soul.

Slowly... 13 red-cloaked people surrounded her...

It's like they're chanting a song... chanting... a spell... Flaky closed her eyes... Her weakness was taking over... The image said...

_No more hope."_

"CLEAR!"

The doctor yelled as an assistant defribrilates her. She opened her eyes. She wasn't herself. She was somebody else. She just sold her soul...

...to a devil...

And she's the new threat to this world... But on the inside... Goodness was the one who was trapped.

...She pushed the doctors away... Getting the defribrilator and defribrilates the doctors... Blood was everywhere... I said...

_"Why? Why now?"_

Flaky looked at me. She had hurt in her eyes... The pain it brought me… But more pain was in her. She walked right up to me. And said...

_"You look handsome my dear Flippy... So... Delicious..."_

She whispered in my ear. She licked my cheek and got the scapula behind her. I could see her shadow bring up the knife. I ran for my life... I was done for...

_"Why? Why does it have to be her?"_

_ "I... love her..."_

I stopped. I turned around. There she was.

Insane.

Despicable.

Desolate.

She walked up to me... slowly... Talking... As she goes...

_"I need your love Flippy..."_

_'I crave for your love.."_

_"Give me... your love..."_

_"I... beg for your soul..."_

Those words crept up my skin. That wasn't like her at all .I ran for my life. I left her there.

All alone...

_

* * *

"What's wrong with her? That wasn't her at all!"_

I kept running.

_"Why does she have such... eyes? How did she-"_

But I was caught off by a police man.

_"Why are you running?"_

_"I'm running away from-"_

Just then a knife came out of nowhere and stabbed the police man right through his heart. I stood there, speechless.

_"I came back for you!"_

She still had that creepy smile on her face. Before she got any closer... She got shocked by an electrocution, coming from the hospital nurse.

7:30 pm Psychiatrist's office

She was in mouth covered with a white was strapped on the sides...And I could see right through her eyes.I could see the anger in her she cried tears of pain...

Misery...

Agonizing every moment I had to think of her. Just then, the nurse came by. She looked at her, and said:

_"Poor thing..."_

Then she looked at me.

_"But it wouldn't hurt her for me to steal her boyfriend."_

She stared at her. And I could tell that she was furious about what she said. Because she started moving uncontrollably while the nurse came closer to me. I took steps backwards as the nurse tried to come close to me. Then I touched the wall. She leaned on me.

Flaky had two straps cut loose.

_"Let me have you..." _

I stood there, awkward as I'll ever be.

She keeps on coming closer.

And I could imagine the pain eve would bring to her.

She began kissing my neck.

And she kissed down lower...

Lower...

Lower...

And lower...

Until...

_SNAP!_

The straps and chains on Flaky were now loose. She grabbed the chains and caught the nurse's neck within her reach, leaving me there, astonished at the sight.

_"NOBODY STEALS MY BOYFRIEND!"_

And she took the sharp edge of the bed... And dragged the nurse by her chain... Sending her away with great force... Into the sharp edge of the bed...

_BANG!_

Flaky licked the blood on the chain.

Her sick...

Twisted...

Smile...

Crept up her face again...

She looked at me with her jaded eyes... And said...

_"We... need to talk..."_

She charged at me... Knife on hand... She put it up to my neck. Saying;

_"Make your decision."_

_'Me..."_

_"Or the world."_

I was shocked at her saying. She had that fierce tone of hers. Her smile disappearing. Her eyes changing to the shade of blue. Her red...

Pale skin...

Returning to her normal color.

Her cold... Jaded eyes... Became the same old Flaky I know. Her skin wasn't cold anymore... She stared at me... Tears falling down her cheeks...

I opened my mouth to make an answer... But she caught me in her lips... Then she let go.

_"I... don't know..."_

_"You're important to me..."_

_"But the world needs my help to stop you..."_

Her restless unsheathed soul came back. Her tone as gruesome as the thunder roared.

_"HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE THE WORLD UPON ME?"_

I could feel the knife thawing through my skin. I felt the blood dripping... And the moon shimmers in her eyes... Just as she was about to strike... The lights went off.

I took it as a chance. I pushed her away, and ran for my life. Days, weeks and months passed by, and still… Her voice is still in my head. She haunts me in my dreams, saying...

_I'll find you… And when I found you, I'll make you mine._

* * *

~End


End file.
